1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to restraining apparatus for maintaining an individual against movement in the interior of a cargo area of a vehicle.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to restraining apparatus for controllably maintaining an individual medical technician, for example, against movement in the interior of an ambulance, for example.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the course of their duties, medical personnel ride in the cargo area of an ambulance, truck, or rescue vehicles and administer to a patient's needs. The patient is normally lying on a stretcher or gurney which is restrained against movement relative to the vehicle while the attending medical personnel are not restrained.
Often, unrestrained medical personnel sustain injuries when the vehicle is involved in an accident or makes an unusually sharp turn.
The subject invention is directed to apparatus to restrain the attending medical personal against movement within the interior of a vehicle.